


Anyone's Love

by Wisowind



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, Post-Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 03:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4651287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wisowind/pseuds/Wisowind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One Night stand between a Solas-Romanced Lavellan and Zevran Arainai...</p>
<p>After being stripped of her of her vallaslin ending her life with the Dalish and then being abandoned by the one she'd given them up for, Ma'lath Lavellan found herself alone. When she tried to sleep demons would plague her dreams. Unable to find peace on her own, she finds she is able to rest only when in the arms of another. Broken and with out the energy to find another way, she gives up on her old name and self.<br/>Now as Na'lath Lavellan, sleeping with strangers is the only way to keep the demons at bay, and this time it's someone we know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anyone's Love

"Your tattoos are beautiful." Na’lath Lavellan spoke, drawing her hand over this lover chest, tracing them. 

He smiled and laugh, "They're meant to accentuate the line of the body... its curves, its musculature."

"They do it well," she spoke, still tracing, "I had tattoo once which did something similar, though there was a lot more meaning behind mine. Do yours have any meaning?

"Some do... Some symbols are sacred to the Crows. I wasn't permitted to to tell you what they mean," He said laughing, "But I left the Crows long ago, do you wish to hear?"

"No," she spoke quickly, "They're beautiful, I don't need to know any more than that."

Na’lath's finger trailed down his abdomen to his pelvis, reaching his hips she swished her hand around to grab his hardening cock. Biting her lip and smiling as she teased, moving her head downward. She watched as his face full of lust filled with pleasure as she licked and teased.

Before she done it out of spite, trying to forget his fingers on her skin, her name on his mouth. Now she did it because there was no longer an alternative. She couldn't sleep alone anymore, it hurt too much. The demons wouldn't leave unless she had another soul to keep them at bay.

She'd lost focus but her body moved on muscle memory to get him off. She was startled when he stopped her. Noticing her distraction he reached down, carrying her over to the bed and went down on her instead. This cleared her mind, he knew what he was doing and as his tongue flicked and played her pleasure blocked out everything else. She could stop thinking about Solas, could forget and lose herself in the pleasure. When she hit climax, she felt free, her past no longer existed, only pleasure. She could feel him enter her and she thrust her hips back into him, enjoying the fireworks.

Soon after they fell asleep, exhausted from their exertions. The dreams of Solas averted with someone to share her bed. She didn't know if it was really him or a desire demon in a perfect likenesses of and didn't care. She was free. When she awoke the elf was still there, standing nude looking out at the sunrise. She smiled reaching out, pulling him back to her.

Eventually the sun had risen high enough she knew she had to leave, the others would be waiting and they had a long way to travel to get back to Skyhold.

"Where are you headed anyway?" She asked him as she pulled her clothes on.

"Too meet an old friend." He said smiling, "You asked me this before."

"Did I?" She asked.

She didn't remember, which wasn't unusual. She didn't remember much these days. It was easier that way.

"Did I even tell you my name?" She wondered out loud, she could never remember these details, even his name she'd forgotten.

He laughed, "That drunk were you? And yes, you said you're name was Na’lath, and to ignore your friends who tried to stop you approaching me. My name is Zevran, Zev to my friends."

Zevran, that was the name. It didn't matter much though, she'd forget that too soon enough. She just smiled as she laced the leather strips around her feet and up her legs. Then she left, without a good bye.

 

"Inquisitor," Cassandra greeted her when she got downstairs.

She hated the title these days, resenting the responsibility it detailed. The duty she’d lost her love to, if only she’d followed him. If she’d left the Inquisition to run after him and never let go...

"Boss," Iron Bull called her smiling his normal grin "Sounded like you had a fun night, though isn't your name Ma'lath? I swear I heard him calling you Na’lath, among all the moaning."

She laughed, but it was hollow, as hollow as she felt hearing her old name.

"Na’lath fits me better now." She told him, leaving it at that, only to have Cole explain.

"Ma'lath: my love. As you were, the Dalish child, beloved by your clan, and then his love, and his alone. But now, there's too little left but also too much. Na’lath, no longer his love so anyone's is fine." Cole spoke, reading her plainly.

And it was true, she'd chosen the new name the first time she'd taken a stranger to bed to avoided the dreams. The Dalish would no longer love her. She was no longer one of them. She'd given up on them when she'd given up her vallaslin. She'd become his love only to have him leave and not return. 

All those empty nights, the endless promises of demons to take it all away. Demons who looked just like him, who's face and voice tore her heart. Night after night she'd sleep without rest. Till she could no longer remember who she was. He was gone and not coming back, but there were others there and they were all to happy to join her bed. She learned to fill the emptiness in her soul. So she changed her name as well, Na'lath, literally "your love" since that's what she'd become: anyone's love.


End file.
